


marriage of convenience

by ribbonelle



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: Tanba was now married, apparently. His wife was kind of a brat.
Relationships: Tanba/Kaiman
Comments: 30
Kudos: 92





	marriage of convenience

**Author's Note:**

> i guess im just horny for kaiman
> 
> this Isnt proper plot, theyre just having fun. AU where they slept over before the whole en mansion competition thing. mind the tags, if this isnt your thing, dont read it its ok. anyway heres some vague porn. kaimans super moe i love him. make him a wife. this could be very ooc. 
> 
> i Think he calls tanba danna sama too but. apologies if not.

The whole shebang about Kaiman playing his wife was weird enough already. But Tanba had no idea that he would take it this far.

"Danna-sama," Kaiman had his hands fisted in his skirt, the very picture of a shy lady, "Are you ready for bed?”

It had been a long day and Tanba needed to wake up early tomorrow to prepare for the competition. He had no _time_ to deal with this.

“What the hell are you doing now, Kaiman?”

At least Kaiman had the decency to look guilty, “Well… They only gave us three rooms since we’re married and all. So… I'm sleeping here tonight?”

How convenient. Tanba made a face, tugged his mask off to give Kaiman a proper, unimpressed look, “You can't sleep in Fukuyama’s room?"

“The bed's too small,” Kaiman gestured at the king-size bed they gave Tanba, "I checked first."

It made sense now. Tanba had a bed for two.

“Please, Tanba-danna? I won't bother you much.”

“You're already bothering me,” Tanba groused. But he had to relent, “Fine.”

“Thank you, Danna-sama!”

Kaiman's voice was pitched high again, feminine, and there really was no remorse in this employee of his. Such a little shit. Kaiman pulled his mask off and exhaled loudly out of relief. 

He was smiling as he appraised the spikes on his head in the room's vanity mirror, hip checked to the side. Tanba didn't really want to watch him but he was begrudgingly impressed. When did Kaiman have the time to put this whole outfit together? Ridiculous.

Kaiman bent over to unlatch his knee pads and his skirt rode up.

_Where_ did Kaiman get the clothing, really.

“Hey.”

“Yes?”

“Why my wife, out of all things?”

Kaiman paused what he was doing and glanced at Tanba. He stood properly then, turning around, rubbing the back of his head, “No one's gonna mess with me if I was your wife, Danna. I could just hide behind you and I'm good.”

“You couldn't ask me before pulling this shit?”

“Would you have agreed?” Kaiman asked earnestly, and Tanba tsked, “See? I couldn’t. _And_ I pulled it off too. Everyone really thinks I'm your wife. So~" Kaiman's hands were toying with his skirt again, shoulders all bunched up, coy. He really was caught up in this role.

Tanba couldn't stand this piece of work sometimes, “You're such a brat, you know that?”

Kaiman gasped a little, mocking gasp of surprise, and Tanba was just annoyed now. Too cheeky. Kaiman was always asking to be bullied.

"Hey. You're my wife, right?”

“Yeah,” Kaiman struck a pose, hand on his hip, “Mrs. Tanba!”

“Come here then.”

"Eh?" Kaiman gave him a wary look, but slowly approached. The moment he was close enough, Tanba reached out and pulled him in by the hips, hard enough that he was tugged onto the bed and Tanba’s lap. Kaiman’s palms rose to catch himself, flat against Tanba’s chest. He spluttered, face immediately reddened. Tanba found that interesting. There was enough blood under Kaiman's scales to see him flush.

“Um. Tanba-danna...” Kaiman pushed against his front but didn’t move away. He was looking everywhere but at Tanba, and his pitch was still high. Brat.

“So, what was the plan here? We got married recently. Have we gone on our honeymoon yet?”

One hand rested on Kaiman's hip still, he slipped the other one under the skirt, touching his thigh. The skirt had ridden up a little, exposing more stockinged leg. Kaiman was heavy and much taller than him, but the way Kaiman was holding himself was purely submissive. His blush had just flared fiercer.

“Not yet,” Tanba slid his hand on Kaiman’s thigh up higher, making Kaiman’s breath hitch, "No. Of course. We needed to look after the restaurant. And we had this competition coming up. We didn't need a honeymoon.”

“Hah? What the hell kind of husband am I?” Tanba gripped his thigh and sneered, "Obviously we’ll go after we win the spot in En’s mansion. Rent a villa somewhere. Away from the city."

His hand travelled even higher and he was half-expecting Kaiman to have worn panties, but he just felt the elastic band of loose boxers. Kaiman was half-hard though, and his fingers on Tanba’s chest curled when Tanba ran fingers along the outline of his dick.

“Okay. So after. Nnh. Of course."

“Of course,” Tanba watched Kaiman's face while he took Kaiman in hand and stroked once; Kaiman made the _sweetest_ noise, “You're my wife after all.”

“Tanba-danna,” Kaiman's voice cracked and his eyes fluttered closed, breathing hiked up.

“A pain of a wife but a wife, nevertheless. Right?”

He was full on jerking Kaiman off now, hand moving vigorously under his skirt. Kaiman was fisting Tanba’s shirt, panting his pleasure.

“Yeah, you married _me_ , Tanba-danna. Surely you like me a little?"

“Hm,” Tanba leaned in to nip the skin of Kaiman's neck, where the scales were softer, “I can’t tell. You eat more pies than you sell them.”

“But I—" Kaiman arched, hips jerking in Tanba’s hold, “I have a big appetite!”

“Oh yeah. You sure do," Tanba thumbed the head of his cock and Kaiman damn near whined, "Greedy little girl."

Kaiman jolted in his lap, eyes wide open now. He looked absolutely scandalized. It was a good look on him. Tanba simply arched an eyebrow, "Yeah? Isn't that what you are?"

Kaiman was extremely shy again, leaning in himself to hide his face against Tanba’s shoulder, mumbling. Tanba squeezed his dick, making him gasp.

“Hm? I can’t hear you, baby.”

Kaiman whined then, harsh and desperate, squirming in Tanba's lap, “Mercy, danna.”

Tanba didn’t let up, “Hey, be good for me.”

“I'm trying,” Kaiman panted against Tanba's ear, “I'm going to come.”

Tanba stopped jerking him off and Kaiman groaned brokenly.

“Answer my question, Kaiman.”

Kaiman’s thighs tightened around Tanba, trying to buck his hips, but Tanba was holding him steady, “Yes!”

“Yes, what?”

“I’m a greedy little girl!”

“You really are,” Tanba grinned, and resumed his stroking, much to Kaiman's relieved moan, “So greedy for it. Good girl.”

It didn't take long at all for Kaiman to spill in his hand, clutching at him tightly. The grip almost hurt but it was worth it, seeing Kaiman fall apart on top of him. Worth getting the collar of his t-shirt ruined from all the pulling. Kaiman was fantastic to bully.

“Fuck,” Kaiman said once he had caught his breath, pressing his snout against Tanba’s cheek, “The dress really did it for you, huh?”

Tanba chuckled and wiped his dirty hand on Kaiman's leggings, turning his face after to peck Kaiman’s jaw, “You’re shameless. You're lucky you're so cute.”

Kaiman huffed, “I'm not cute.”

Tanba unceremoniously pushed him off of Tanba's lap and onto the bed, making Kaiman yelp. 

Kaiman frowned at him but the exhaustion was apparent on his face. He was still flushed from orgasm, albeit less red than before. Looking just like that, outfit rumpled, all spread out on the bed, Kaiman painted a great picture. 

Not cute? Tanba would very much like to differ. No sense in telling Kaiman though. He was insufferable as it was. 

"You're a brat, that's for sure." 

Kaiman stuck his tongue out at Tanba, stupid and appealingly disheveled, and Tanba knew he wasn't going to stop being insufferable anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> published this on my phone if there are mistakes ill fix em later
> 
> twitter: licoricetongues


End file.
